Love Trouble 2
by Reverse Sigma
Summary: There's alot more to come people!!! Read and Reply pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!


Love Trouble 2  
by Reverse Sigma  
Disclaimer: I don't Own any of Resident Evil Characters.  


Chapter: Still Under The Rain   
  


Seconds have passed, since Leon took Claire in his arms and said "I love you Claire Redfield". And so the very first kiss of them took place in a warm hug, when rain started to pour. Water coming from the sky and tears from Claire's eyes got mixed in one single feeling, and that was happiness, that's the only thing she could ever feel. Her mind and entire body was burning in something beyond love. It was everything she wanted, it was everything she needed, and it was enough. She hardly could believe that she finally had him, yes, it was almost like a dream, Claire hugged him so tight, so strong, as she wanted to feel Leon, she wanted to know that now, she had the love of her life. The "Oh so tough!" Claire, now was a sweet and sensitive young woman, almost like, an young girl, with her first real love. And it was her first real love! Leon's eyes were filled with tears, he felt like the most loved guy in the world, for a moment he could feel a little scared, he wasn't expecting, so much of Claire, he tought that she could love him more than he loved her. But that was not true, he loved her just the same way. His hands went gently to her face, one single smile of Claire was enough, to make him say "I love you!" with his voice breaking up. And once again so gently the lips got together in one passionate and warm kiss.   
Not too far from there, walking happy under the rain, it was the young Sherry Birking, the beautiful 17 year old girl, with her boyfriend Terry Underwood. They were playing catch, laughing and kissing, they were so happy together. He spinned her around and then kissed her in a deep kiss. When they finished it, Sherry's eyes grew wide.

"Hoooooooly coooooooooow!!!!!"

"Wha... what's wrong?"

"Look!!!" Sherry turned him to see.

Terry saw Leon and Claire kissing.

"I can't believe it!!!" Sherry said almost yelling, and smiling.

Then she ran over them like crazy and screaming "OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Claire and Leon looked at the screaming lunatic down the street, she couldn't stop saying "Oh my god!" it was like a sub-machine gun of words! Then, she hugged them both really happy to see them two together at last.

"Hey Sherry girl!!" Leon ruffles her hair.

"God I knew it!! I knew it!! See Claire? I told you would get him!! Just like you said 'Claire is going to get him!!'

Claire's eyes grew wide, Sherry shoulnd't have said that, Leon laughed and looked at her.

"What? Claire was planning to get me?"

"Oh oh..." said a really embarressed Sherry.

Claire as usual was red as a tomato. And Leon started to laugh out loud. Leon got his eyes on Claire again and asked.

"So I think you got what you wanted right?"

"Yeah..eheh.... I think so."

By this time Terry just arrived. Sherry with a huge smile introduced him.

"Claire, Leon? This is Terry, my boyfriend!"

"Hey, nice to meet you Terry" Said Claire with a nice smile.

"Hey dude, nice to meet you!"

"Hey, I know you, aren't you that guy on school in the other day?" Terry said looking at Leon.

"Terry!!!" Sherry said elboying Terry.

"No, wait, what day in school?" Claire asked.

"Hey, dude, Sherry is a hell of a kisser right?" Leon said.

Terry laughed.

"Yeah, man she is awesome!"

"LEON!?!?!?" Claire screamed.

"TERRY?!?!?!?" Sherry Screamed.

"SHERRY??" Claire screamed.

"What???"

"Oh god!! It is true!! You guys really kissed!!! Oh my god Leon I thought you were kidding!!!"

"Wait, wait! she KISSED ME!!!"

"SHERRY????????"

"Oh god....." Sherry putz her hands on her face.

"Oh come on Claire, we wanted to make Todd jealous, that's all, it was a meaningless tong kiss!"

"WHAAAT?????" Claire turned horrified to Sherry once more. "You kissed Leon, IN A TONG KISS???? WITH TONG AND ALL??"

"Oh man, this isn't happening!!!"

Leon it's almost dying of how much he is laughing. Terry can't help but laugh too.

"Look Claire, I had to think on something, I mean, I had to make him believe that Leon is really my boyfriend, I mean, I swear it was nothing, I mean, I have Terry, now!!!! He is a wonderfull kisser, just like Leon." Sherry's eyes grew wide, when she just finished this last phrase, that was not meant to be said!!

"You kissed Leon before I did!! At least you could have waited!!!!"

"No, because if you had kissed Leon, before, you would have said that you loved him, and then you guys would be dating, and I sooooo needed that is was him, he is like a model or something, I needed such a hunk, so hot and sexy..."

"Sherry, you're not helping." Said Claire.

"Hey, come on Claire, lighten up. You kiss better than Sherry." Leon tried confort Claire.

"WHAT?????" Sherry was now the pissed off one.

"Are you sure about that? Because Sherry is the best kisser I've ever had man." Said Terry

"Ohhh.. that's so sweet." Sherry smiled at her boyfriend.

"Well, maybe he should kiss me, to see right, Sherry?"

"No way!!"

"Yes way!! Right Leon?"

"Well...uh... I don't think it's a good Idea hun...."

"So come here Terry, let me stick my tong on your throat and kiss you like a horse!!" Said Claire walking towards Terry.

"Back off!!" Said Sherry making a funny mad face.

Claire couldn't help to burst out laughing on Sherry's goofy face.

Leon took Claire on his arms.

"I didn't know you were in love with me, If I did, I would have never kissed Sherry."

Claire's eyes were lost on Leon's deep blue eyes.

"I know... But you never kissed Sherry, SHE KISSED YOU! AND SHE ALWAYS KNEW THAT I LOVED YOU!" Claire looked at Sherry.

"Oh Claire, I'm sorry, but you know how I was about Todd, I really needed to do something, I was desperate."

"I know that, silly, it's ok, Leon told me what happened." Claire said smilling.

"Urgh, you're such a bitch, I was all worried."

"Well, you should, cuz girl, this boyfriend of yours is fwiiiiiiine!"

Terry went red.

"Well, thas cuz you never got the chance to see me naked!" Leon said to Claire.

"Oh man, eeeeeeew!!! I don't want to imagine that, oh please god don't allow me to do so! Please god!! Ohhhhhh man!!! Too late..." Said Terry.

Leon laughed.

"Well, I really wanna see that!" Said Claire with a naughty smile.

"Me too." Said Sherry jokingly.

"Well, only if you let Terry make a strip for me."

"No way! Thiss hot guy here is mine, back off sister."

"Hey guys why don't we go inside, it's raining like hell." Said Leon.

They all agreed.

"Hey Claire, I really wanna know how to kiss like a horse..." Terry said laughing after.

"Ok hun!" Claire winked.

Sherry elbowed Terry one more time. And they all go inside Claire's house. Sometime later they were talking on the living room, drinking some coke and having a pizza.

"Leon?" asked Claire.

"Yup?"

"What are you going to do about Ada... you're still married with her, right?"

"Yeah.... I gotta talk to her, maybe she is at the apartment by now, I'll call her, and tell her that we need to talk...." he said serious.

"Oh..."

"It's ok now honey, I just want you." Leon said looking deep inside her eyes, and getting his face close to hers.

AIRPORT:

Passing through the automatic doors a beautiful young man, dressed in black clothes, with a coat on his right arm, and a bag on his left hand passes trhough it. His eyes look serious at the hall, and in silence he just walks outside and call a cab. He says to the driver to get him in one hotel. And minutes later, the guy is on his rooms. Unpacking his bag he takes out a picture of a young woman, with beautiful blue eyes and a poney tail. He smiles on seeing the picture. The man sits on his bed, and says:

"I'm back, Claire. I just can't wait to see you again."

After saying that, Steve Burnside kisses Claire's picture.

[a/n] Ok guys it's me again, this chapter was small, but it's just the beginning if a new story!!! I hope it will be longer than the first one! So please guys read and Reply!!![a/n]


End file.
